The Storyteller
by linolenA
Summary: Murdoc used to tell Noodle bedtime stories when she was younger, so what happens when she asks him to do it again? I really don' know how to summarize, read and find out? Rated M for *spoiler* smut in later chapters. And language XD
1. Chapter 1

**A new Mudz/Noods story yeeeah XD  
I hope you like this one. :)  
Gorillaz belong to Hewlett/Albarn  
**

It was about 9 p.m. and the Japanese guitarist's small body was already wrapped in all the covers and blankets her bed held, her head laying still on a soft pillow. This day was particularly boring-not that it bothered her, better than escaping from Hell, plus she could see all the guys again. Still, she was kind of happy to go to bed. She took a shower, brushed her teeth for a good six minutes and threw a light nightgown on. After she turned the lights off she tucked herself in. Everything was ready for her to doze off happy, except her mind, filled with all kinds of thoughts.  
_Memories, stupid questions and hopes, ideas, wishes, Murd-_

_Knock knock._

The door opened slowly with a loud creak.

"Sodding door," a fammiliar voice muttered.

She could only see a silhouette in the dark, and it was getting closer.

"Luv, ya awake?" Murdoc whispered, standing on her bedside, leaning over her a bit.

"Yes, I can't sleep, did you need something?" she said quietly, sitting up. She flicked a small night lamp on and a dim light filled the room.

"Just wanted to wish ya a good nigh' I guess. Are ya alrigh'? Why can't ya sleep?" he said as he sat on her bed, by her legs.

"I'm just thinking, I'm fine really," she said with a smile. Made her feel special, the fact that he was a dick toward everyone except her.

"Oh, well. G'night,luv," he stood up and made his way to the door. He looked back at her, a tired but happy look on her face.

"Good night Murdoc," she smiled, showing her pearly whites.

He stared at her over his shoulder, watching her as she sunk under the covers, her eyes still wide open and looking back at him.

He slowly walked out, and just as he was about to close the door-

"Murdoc?"

"Yeah luv?" he got back immidiately, almost tripping over himself.

"Are you going to sleep? If you're not so tired... I thought we could, ah, _talk_," she said with a nervous smile.

"What about?" he really didn't know. She was so, _hmm_, innocent. Well maybe not anymore, actually. Still, he was not the type of person to talk. Only time he talked to girls was when he was trying to get in their panties. He couldn't talk like that to Noodle... Or could he? He cursed himself for thinking that when he looked up at her. He wondered if she was a virgin, and if not, who would take her innocence? He kind of wished it could be him. _Always the dirty thoughts..._

"I don't know, tell me a bedtime story?" she chuckled.

He laughed, looking at his feet, "Not really good at that kinda stuff, luv," he shrugged.

"Oh c'mon, you used to tell me a few when I was little. When you were sober enough, " she laughed smugly.

"Really? Don't really remember it tho'..." he said, not really wanting to do it.

"I remember it. Dearly," she smiled pleadingly.

"Fine, I think I know one," he sighed as he closed the door, pulling up a chair and sitting on her bedside.

"Yay," she sat up quickly and turned the lamp off as she turned the light on. She threw the covers off herself and sat across Murdoc, crossing her legs Indian style.  
He had to stop himself from staring in awe. Her nightgown was a light green colour, and it was quite tight, and a bit skimpy,too. Under it, she was wearing only black panties with lace which he could see, because of the way she was sitting. Her body was small but gorgeous, her skin glowing in the light.

He coughed and looked up at her eyes, "Err, yeah. I heard this one from a Russian whore. I met her in a jail when I got banged up once, for a crime I didn't commit of course. Her name was Svetlana. Mmm, she was great, massive tits-" he paused when he realized who he was talking to, "Uhh err, let's just get to it."

Noodle was looking pretty interested and it encouraged him a bit.

''Err, once in the dirty suburbs of Moscow, there lived a wealthy bar owner. He was a pretty decent bloke, so people would leave their car keys, phones and shit like that 'cuz they trusted him, and he would keep it. Eventually they left their money, too. It was almost safer to leave the money with him than put it in the bank. One time he went to his sodding sister-in-law who lived in a huge mansion somewhere near the city. That woman was like a bloody demon, always jealous of her sister-the bar owner's wife. When he came back, he saw someone had robbed his bar and took all the people's belongings. Even worse, all the booze was spilled! Sweet Satan if you're gonna rob the place at least have the decency to drink the booze...'' Murdoc really got into the story, gesturing with his hands.

Noodle just nodded at everything he said, a smile never leaving her face.

''After he found it he was devastated and didn't even have any Vodka to drown his sorrow in it! He sold the bar and, well, basically everything he had to repay the people that left their money with him... And then his wife told him horrible news, she was pregnant. Actually he was pretty much happy 'bout it, dunno why. They went and lived somewhere in the country, barely keepin' themselves alive. One night, the wife felt she was gonna give birth but they didn't even have any light to... See what they're doin', I guess. And the bloke went to buy a flashlight or somethin'. The wife prayed to Satan a billion times when the bloke left. While he was away, four demon-like women in black dresses emerged from the darkness, sent by Satan himself. After the woman gave birth the, err, demons, dressed it up in black and told the woman that if she sells her soul to Satan, they could live wealthy. Luv, I'm gettin' pretty tired of this,'' he said with a yawn.

''Oh come on! Just a bit more!'' Noodle exclaimed.  
Of course he didn't say no to her, he couldn't.

He laughed and nodded tiredly, ''Fine. The wifey agreed and each of the demons gave the baby a present. The first one said that every time the girl smiled, roses would fall out of her mouth,''

''Roses? How does one even?'' Noodle asked, confused.

''Eheh, dunno. That's just how it goes I guess,'' he shrugged and Noodle nodded, '' The other one said that every time the girl cries her tears would turn to pearls, the third one said that every time she makes a step a golden plate would materialize under her foot, and the fourth said that the girl'll find a hundred Russian rubles under her pillow every mornin','' Murdoc yawned and stretched, allowing Noodle to gawk at his bicepses.

''I see you're tired, you can tell the rest some other time?'' Noodle smiled, putting a hand on his knee.

''I'm beat, luv. We should do it again tomorrow,'' he grinned and stood up. He tucked her in and hovered over her a bit, thinking of whether or not he should kiss her goodnight. He decided not to, she was a woman now and it might be taken differently.

They bid eachother a good night and Murdoc exited the room, turning the light off and shutting the door.

It was even better he didn't tell the whole story at once, it meant she could spent more time with Murdoc in the future.

**hurrhurr I hope anyone likes it ^^ leave opinions?  
and yeah, the story he tells is an actual Russian folk tale, although I changed it a bit :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoo I'll try to update this daily, because no more schoool! (until september :( )  
thank you reviewers, and I hope you enoy this one too :3**

Noodle awoke to the sound of rain dabbing against her window. She got out of bed slowly, wrapping a blanket around herself in attempt to warm up. She went to her dresser and pulled a white long-sleeved shirt and some jean shorts out of it. She didn't have any long pants, but luckily she had a pair of grey knee-high socks which could warm her up a bit. It was Summer, but it was almost always raining in Wobble street.  
Noodle went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth for barely 20 seconds, she really wasn't feeling like doing it today. After using the loo, washing her hands and face and combing her hair, she decided to do something she didn't do often. She put make-up on. Just a tad of eyeliner and some mascara, with a bit of chapstick on the lips. She was going to use blush, too, but she figured she'd probably blush once she sees _him_.  
_Wait, was she doing this for him?_ It couldn't be for anyone or anything else. She is going to spend the day inside, and no one else would see her.  
Russel was still sleeping on the roof, 2D was at work almost the whole day... Also, this means, she and Murdoc have the house to themselves.

She got out of the room and rushed down the stairs. She found his chair lift parked at the bottom of the stairs. As she went to the living room she noticed he wasn't there, either. Luckily, she found him in the kitchen, waiting for his toast to be ready, nibbling on an ear.

"Uh, how can you eat that?" she asked him.

"Oi, Noods," he turned to her, startled, "Not even a good morning for your favourite person ever?" he teased, grinning smugly.

He was just joking, not realizing he was actually completely right.

"Good morning," she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"That's better," he chuckled, "And it's not real ears, it's actually candy with jam to put on yer toast."

Two pieces of toast jumped out of the toaster, and Murdoc grabbed them, putting one on a plate in front of Noodle. He took an ear from the bowl and put in on her toast.

"Thanks, but, no thanks," she put the ear back and took some butter instead.

"Oh c'mon luv here I am tryin' ta make ya breakfast, ya know like-" he paused. _Like nice people do?_ He couldn't say that.

"I appreciate it but if you want to make me breakfast make something I like?" she laughed, feeling really surprised and affected, in a nice way, by his behaviour toward her.

_Crap, she was blushing_. She was hoping he wouldn't notice.  
He did, though.  
_Crap, he was blushing too now._

"Err, well what do ya like?" he asked, staring right into those perfect emeralds that served as her eyes.

"Anything that isn't so grim-looking," she said with a big smile.

"Huh, you must adore me then," he teased.

_Oh I do_, she thought to herself.

She cracked up, than changed the subject.

"Is 2D at work?"

"Yeah. Can't believe anyone would let that trollop drive, let alone teach driving," Murdoc said, raising his eyebrow.

"Maybe he's actually good at it..." Noodle shrugged, "What about you, are you going anywhere today?" she asked, thinking: _Please say no. Please say no._

"Nah, I'll hang 'round the house. Maybe watch some telly if it isn't all crap," he chuckled.

Noodle nodded and got up from the table to take a glass. As she reached to take it, Murdoc got a good look at her behind.

He wondered if she was wearing panties. _If he could just take those shorts off... _He felt blood rush to his nethers as he thought of her naked bum,_ in his hand, rubbing against him... _It sent him over the edge, the vivid picture of Noodle's naked body._  
_He left the kitchen quickly, rushing up the stairs and slamming the door behind him as he entered the bathroom. The door didn't close though, but he didn't notice that detail, it looked closed to him. He didn't actually pay much attention to it, due to the growing bulge in his boxers.

Noodle looked around the kitchen, wondering why Murdoc left so abruptly. It's not like he had to tell her where he was going, but...  
She decided to go search for him, she needed company anyway. Maybe he wouldn't mind. She rushed up the stairs and was just about to knock on Murdoc's door when she heard a loud gasp. The sound made her feel something she never felt before. It was like she was... No, it was Noodle, she could never feel _horny_...  
She followed the sound and got to the bathroom door, noticing it was slightly open. Another series of gasps, grunts and moans came from the inside and Noodle bit her lip. She felt a strange desire and her cheeks started heating up. She opened the door a bit, _just a bit_.  
She was greeted by the sight of Murdoc, his hand in his boxers, trailing the sides of his penis. She swallowed and leaned against the wall.

She looked back at him, and saw him take his cock out of his boxers. Noodle saw his bum a million times, he didn't really try to hide it, but she never saw his front. She never saw _anyone_'s front. She felt dirty and wanted to stop looking, but she couldn't. It was wonderful. His cock was hard and thick and she just looked at the length of it. She felt an ache in her own panties as he touched his cock. It looked agonizingly perfect in his hand. Suddenly she wanted him to touch it, stroke it, jerk it off.  
He started rubbing himself harder, then pumping his cock. His head was thrown aback, his teeth gritted as he grunted in pleasure.

''Mmm, Noodle,'' she heard him mumble.

She had to put her hand over her mouth so he wouldn't hear her gasp. Her eyes widened. _Did he see her? No... His eyes were closed.  
_That meant only one thing, he was doing this while imagining her. She felt kind of special, although really naughty.  
She watched him as he came and the ache in her panties became unbearable. She snapped out of her dirty thoughts when she realized he was probably going to exit the bathroom now. She rushed to her room.  
She looked in a mirror, not quite sure what just happened. She was in shock, her cheeks were burning up and her pupils were dilated.

Murdoc took his boxers and pants off completely and decided he was going to take a shower. Before entering it, he noticed something.

_The door was open._

''Meh, fuck it,'' he said as he closed them with his foot.

_Not like anyone could see him, right?_

**:O he's not telling the story in this one. Although I think Noods enjoyed this more ;)  
Thank you for reading and leave opinionsss :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blargh, I'm an idiot. Here I go, saying I'll update daily and then I don't XD  
Sorry. :)  
I hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews :D**

Murdoc let the cold water pour over him. He didn't like hot water, not even lukewarm, especially not now, when he needed to cool himself down.  
He decided to take a shower (_he never did that often_) because he was telling Noodle the rest of the story tonight and he... Well, he wanted to smell nice for her.  
He was still thinking of her, even now when all the sexual tension was gone. His thoughts were a bit different now. He wasn't thinking of shagging her anymore.

_Okay, that's a lie._  
His thoughts really were a bit different, but the curiosity of seeing her whole body naked still lingered. And of course, he wished he could be the one to take her virginity. He wanted to make her his, and only his.  
He didn't feel like just shagging her and leaving her like he would with any other bird. She was so beautiful and intelligent, yet so innocent and he didn't want to just use her. It bloody annoyed him actually, the fact that he was charmed by her. She could probably do anything to him, and he would let her.

...

Noodle changed into her nightgown and sat on the bed. Even though she slept quite well last night, she decided to take a nap. She yanked the covers aside and laid on the bed, pulling them over her and snuggling into them.  
She thought about what she had just seen.  
The fact that she saw Murdoc was strange. She can't say she didn't enjoy it... Even now, when she thought of it, her hands would instinctively trail down her navel and into the waistband of her panties.  
_"Well, there's no harm in it..."_ she thought to herself as she took her panties off under the covers, sliding them down her legs.

Murdoc was in the bathroom, drying himself off with a towel. He wrapped it around his nethers and got out. He went to his room slowly, deciding he should dress special, not too special, just fresh clean clothes will do.  
He got into a tight black t-shirt and black jeans, like he always dressed, but these didn't reek of alchohol and cigarettes. He went downstairs and checked every room for Noodle, but she was nowhere to be seen.  
"Must be in her room," he thought to himself as he rushed up the stairs. He put his hand on the knob of her door and was just about to turn it, when he heard a loud gasp.  
Murdoc froze. He tried to stop himself from breathing just so he could hear the sound again.

Noodle started touching herself, she rubbed her clit softly, caressing he inner thighs. She slapped it a bit every now and then, rubbing harder and harder. She bit her lip to prevent herself from gasping in pleasure. She wouldn't mind if Murdoc heard or saw her actually, the thought of it aroused her even more.  
A soft moan escaped her lips, followed by a loud gasp. She felt the orgasm coming and she started tapping on her clit really hard. Moans and gasps echoed through her room. She came and laid down on the bed as the orgasm aftershock settled.

Murdoc listened to every gasp and moan, enjoying it so much he could barely stand it. Something came over him, and without thinking, he opened the door, only to find Noodle laying on her back, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

'' 'Ello, luv. So, err, ya takin' a nap?'' he asked, looking at her body which was completely covered with blankets.  
_''Damn,''_he thought to himself.

''H-hi,'' she stuttered, ''Yeah but I can't sleep again,'' she made a cute pout.

''Well I'll tell ya more of tha' story,'' he shrugged and pulled up a chair next to her bed.

''No, you don't have to,'' she said awkwardly, she was still without her panties and it didn't feel right.

''Something wrong?'' he frowned, looking worried.

''No,no. Okay, you can tell the story,'' she smiled. She couldn't tell him she was wearing nothing under her nightgown, but it's not like he was going to see it, anyway.

''Uh,so. Let me just rememba'- Ah yes, the bar owner's family lived peacefully fo' sixteen years, the girl was a real pretty one all grown up, with green eyes and coal black 'air. Everyone loved her and she made 'er folks really rich. Y'know, she was so beautiful, she reminds me of you,'' he grinned.

Noodle blushed and smiled at him.

''Anyway, one day a bloke in a massive car drove near their now new and huge mansion, still somewhere in the country, Satan knows where... As soon as he saw you- err I mean the girl,'' Murdoc's cheeks started burning up and Noodle smiled at him widely, ''He fell in love. He asked her for her 'and, soon she found out he was royalty so her old man made her marry him. Just before the wedding, the bloke's evil sista'- in- law offered to take her to her future husband's house, and they said yes 'cuz she had a nice car which could take her. So the girl, the sister- in- law and her daughter went there in her Lada,'' Murdoc sat on Noodle's bed, not even noticing it for he really got into the story.  
Noodle scooted away a bit allowing Murdoc to lay next to her, forgetting about her little ''problem''.

''As they drove, the evil woman offered some food to the girl. It was something salty as Hell and the girl - Luv, can I just call the pretty one Noodle? It migh' be easier to follow,'' he shrugged, looking at her, now laying next to her.

''Sure,'' Noodle smiled tiredly, her eyes half closed.

''I think we should continue later? When you're off ta bed t'night?'' he said, ''Ya look tired.''

''Tonight,'' she answered, ''Promise?''

''Promise,'' he smiled.

He kept laying next to her, and he heard her breathe loudly as she drifted to enlightening slumber.  
He looked at her and after making sure she was asleep, he put his hand on her small breast, letting it stay there a bit. It felt wrong but he couldn't help himself, it was soft, perfect, even through the fabric of her nightgown.  
Suddenly he got an idea, he lifted the covers off her slowly and separated her legs, flinching when she readjusted herself on the bed. She wasn't wearing panties and he stared at her nethers, imagining how soft and warm she must feel . He wasn't sure what to do next, but the sight of her just turned him on so much. He looked at her cute face, her head on her soft pillow as she hummed softly, sleeping. He felt the need to please her. He put his head in between her legs and just as he was about to lick her-

''GUYS I'M 'OME!'' 2D yelled.

_''Sodding faceache,''_Murdoc thought, his head snapping up immediately. Noodle started moving and he pulled the covers back over her, kissed her cheek and left the room quickly.

**Opinions? Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you and enjoy. :)**

Murdoc made his way to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He felt like dying, always so close to Noodle but never close enough.  
Then, the worst that could happen, happened.  
_Knock. Knock._

"Oi Mudz 're yew there?" 2D called meekly.

Murdoc took a deep sigh.  
"Go away," he grumbled, annoyed.

"No I won't, actually!" 2D said, his brain not processing his words fast enough.

The door flew open and 2D was greeted by an unpleasant sight, he regretted his words immediately.  
He cringed, backing away slowly, afraid of the angry Murdoc.

"You said something,_ faceache_?" Murdoc spat, his eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared.

"Uh I just wanted ta ask yew if yew wanna go grab a drink later," 2D said with a nervous smile, "No need to hit meh!"

_No need my ass._  
Murdoc clenched his fist and was just about to punch 2D, when his little love exited her room.

"Hi Toochi," she grinned at 2D, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Murdoc lowered his fist and his face brightened a bit, even though he was still glaring daggers at 2D.

Suddenly Noodle approached Murdoc and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thanks for the story," she whispered, her head leaning against his chest.

"Any time," he said, hugging her back, surprised but happy she decided to hug him.  
He enjoyed her proximity and felt like never letting go of her.

"You smell nice," she said as they parted. She made her way downstairs before he had a chance to answer.  
Murdoc watched her walk down the stairs, her hips swaying a bit.  
He was so caught up in her he didn't even notice 2D's nose almost touching his neck.  
_  
Sniff, sniff.  
_  
He looked down at 2D and then punched him in the stomach so the latter collapsed on the floor, groaning in pain.

"And what the fuck are you doin'? !" Murdoc yelled at him.

"I just I-I," he sat up and leaned against the wall, "Noods said yew smell nice so I wonted ta see for me'self!" 2D said, hiding his face behind his hands.

"You sodding idiot," Murdoc rolled his eyes, kicking 2D with his foot.

2D held his abdomen with a pained expression.

"_Still_, we 'aven't been in a bar for ages... You comin'?" Murdoc went downstairs, not bothering to look at 2D while he talked to him.

2D grinned and got up quickly, running to catch up with Murdoc.  
They made their way downstairs, only to see Noodle sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels.

"Anything good?" Murdoc asked.

Noodle gave him the _are-you-fucking-kidding-me _look as she gestured toward the TV with the remote. This particular channel was the trendy-fancy-crap kind. Two women with orange skin, hair extensions and a permanent duck-face look were fighting over a glitter glaze dress.

_"You bitch," the first one screamed._

_"Like, oh my god, this is why I," the other one said, flipping her hair back, "Like, don't have self-confidence in other people. Ugh!"_

Noodle facepalmed and turned the TV off.

"Ye'h, my self-confidaance in some people is gettin' lowa' too," 2D said, completely serious. Murdoc facepalmed.  
Noodle burst out laughing, covering her mouth with her hand. _-Adorable._

"Let's go, trollop," Murdoc said as he bashed 2D on the back of his head.

"Wait, where are you going?" Noodle asked frantically.

"Out fer drinks," 2D grinned, "Bye Noods!"

Murdoc waved at her and she waved back, sinking into the sofa.

"Don't forget about tonight, you promised!" Noodle said.

"I'd never forget," Murdoc winked at her and left.

...

Noodle spent most of the day reading books and walking around the house. It was around 2 a.m. when she heard 2D and Murdoc's voices, along with an unknown, feminine one.

...

2D and Murdoc went to a pub somewhere near Wobble st., entering it smugly even though none of the people recognized them at first.  
Soon enough, three fangirls were there, asking for autographs. After signing their shirts, books and practically anything they could, Murdoc shoo'd them away.

''Y'know faceache, 's nice to go out like this... Cheers mate,'' Murdoc took a gulp from his beer.

''Yeah, but all the birds are look like the ones we saw on the telly, and i's no' good'' 2D sighed, looking around his room.

It was true. Apparently it was like a new trend, to spray-tan yourself until you look like an orange.  
Still, Murdoc had everything he needed at home, so he didn't mind the lack of nice birds.

A rather attractive woman approached Murdoc and introduced herself. She was tall, maybe taller than him, and really curvy, with pale skin and long blonde hair. They talked a bit, drank, and by the time they decided to go home Murdoc was hammered. First it was beer, then martinis with the lady, but he didn't enjoy those too much so he switched to rum.  
2D drove home while Murdoc snogged the lady in the back seat, sneaking his hands up her dress.  
They arrived home, the couple eager to go upstairs. 2D barely opened the door, and then threw himself on the couch, falling asleep immediately.

_"Mmm luv, fancy going to my room?"_ Noodle could hear Murdoc's voice up in her room, even though he was downstairs. His voice was slurred, and Noodle knew he was under the influence of alcohol, if not something worse.  
She heard the woman giggle in response. Noodle opened the door of her room slightly, so she could hear them snogging as they went up the stairs. They stumbled into Murdoc's room and Noodle could only see blonde locks in the dark.  
She exited her room and stood in front of Murdoc's door a bit.

_"Oh it's so big!"_ she heard the blonde say.

Noodle couldn't listen anymore so she made her way down to the kitchen, passing by 2D who laid collapsed on the couch, his clothes ragged and ruffled.

She took some biscuits and carbonated water, and as she was making her way back up she found a bottle of 2D's pills on the floor. They must've fallen out but he was too drunk to notice. She picked them up and went upstairs.

She tried to act normal, but it just hurt too much. She felt like crying, but she was stronger than that. She went through Hell-_ literally_- and this was not even that important, not worth bothering, really.  
_But it was, apparently._ As she went up the stairs, a tear streamed down her face, followed by another one, and another one.  
_''It's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend. He can have sex with anyone he wants,'' _Noodle thought to herself. Still, it hurt her. She put all the stuff she was carrying into her left arm and put her right on her doorknob. Her hand lingered there a bit as she listened to Murdoc's voice coming from his room.

_''Mmm luv, you're the most beautiful bird I've ever seen,''_she heard Murdoc say to the blonde who giggled in response.

Noodle opened her door and sat on her bed. _''Nice, he calls her 'luv' too.'' _she thought as she laid on her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

_''And what about the story? He promised...''_

She took the bottle with 2D's pills and was glad to see they were sleeping ones. She downed five, she figured if 2D took that much it couldn't hurt her. And with Murdoc not around, she really needed something to help her fall asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and leave opinions and stuff if you want to :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again and enjoy. :)**

It was eleven a.m. and 2D was sitting in the kitchen, eating makeshift breakfast- cereal from the box, downed with some chocolate milk, mostly because he didn't know how to make coffee. Half of the time, a cigarette hung out of his mouth and he already burnt through his shirt with one of them.  
He was wondering why no one was up yet. Russel was never up, sleeping on that bleedin' roof all day. Murdoc was... _Hmm,_ he knew there was something with Murdoc, but he just couldn't put a finger on it. But this was no time to think. _About anything._ His head was throbbing and he was barely keeping his eyes open. Still, even hungover, he was curious Noodle wasn't awake yet, she was usually the first one up. He stubbed his cigarette and went upstairs to see what Murdoc and Noodle were doing.

Noodle woke up happy and blissful. She sat up straight and popped her back.  
Huh, 2D's pills made her feel so much better.  
_That was it, no more of those._  
It was wrong to feel like this. Sure, it felt good, but she didn't even feel like herself. She knew the happiness wouldn't last long. The pills clouded her judgement completely, so, _no more of those._

She drank some water and took a look at the mirror. The memories of last night flashed through her mind when she saw her reflection in a mirror. Face paler than milk, huge purple bags under her eyes and her makeup smeared so it almost reached her cheeks. She wiped it with her fingers, too lazy to wash it off.  
Just as she opened her door, she saw 2D standing in front of Murdoc's room, duelling with himself on whether he should open the door.

"Morning 2D," Noodle said groggily.

"Oh 'ey Noods," he smiled his trademark gap-toothed smile.

"What are you doing?" she asked, approaching him.

"I wonted ta see wot Mudz is doin', dunno if that bird left," 2D shrugged, scratching the back of his head.  
Noodle felt nauseous at the thought of her, _as well as the thought of Murdoc._ She felt a headache and longed for another pill.  
_This is what 2D's life must feel like._  
She pressed her temples and squeezed her eyes shut, when she opened them she looked down at the floor. It was a good thing she looked down actually, _later it's going to turn out it wasn't really such a good thing,_ but if she hadn't looked down at the floor, she wouldn't have seen_ it_.  
A lipstick laid on the floor, thrown away carelessly. It was a bright red hue and Noodle showed it to 2D.

"That bird wore that color o' lip-sticks!" 2D exclaimed.

"_Lipstick_, Toochi," she giggled as she corrected him, "She probably dropped it on her way out," Noodle shrugged, her face now serious.

2D nodded and turned the doorknob.

" 'ello Mud- OWW!" 2D was cut off by a pillow hitting him in the face.

"Leave him alone honey, he might want to join us..." the blonde looked from Murdoc to 2D. "Wanna join us, _big boy_?" She asked 2D, trying to sound seductive.

It was a good thing the couple in Murdoc's room couldn't see Noodle, because she was making hurling gestures at the blonde's words.  
As much as they were appalling to Noodle, 2D was mesmerized by the words.

"Uh- I," 2D stuttered, his cheeks a bright crimson hue as he looked down at the pillow Murdoc threw at him.

"LIKE HELL HE'S JOINING US!" Murdoc yelled, throwing an ashtray at 2D who luckily dodged it at the last moment.

2D ran away when he saw Murdoc lifting one of his boots, almost tripping on the stairs. Noodle tried to follow 2D, but the boot Murdoc threw cut her off. She looked inside the room, only to find Murdoc sitting on his bed, the blonde's head resting on his crotch, her blond hair covering his nethers.

_"How about you, sweetie?__ Care to join us?_" Noodle heard the blonde ask, but didn't pay much attention to her.  
She looked straight at Murdoc, her eyes filling with tears. Noodle's expression broke his heart, and if she didn't know him, she would've thought he was going to cry.

Even though she didn't speak, it seemed as if she was saying _"I hope you're happy."_

"Noodle," he whispered in a hoarse voice as she rushed to the bathroom, making sure she closed the door and locked it, _twice._

Murdoc closed his eyes and pressed them with his fists as he heard a strangled sob come from the bathroom.

_"Get out,"_ Noodle could hear him say to the girl, her head snapped up as she heard the words.

_"Why? What's wrong, honey?"_ the girl asked, with a confused tone of voice.

_"Just get the fuck out."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and leave opinions? Love all you readers muchly :3**_**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you again and again and enjoy. :)**

* * *

For Murdoc, it was really hard to cope with feelings. That's why he usually didn't show he had any.  
This situation was particularly hard, and strange. Noodle and him weren't a couple, _weren't even close to being one_, because he didn't even admit his feelings toward her yet.  
Still, he felt like he cheated on her. It was the first time he actually had feelings for a girl that weren't sex related.  
He had to win her back, and he knew just how to do it.

After he shoo'd the blonde away, he made his way downstairs running, forgetting about his chair lift.

...

"Stuart?" Murdoc called 2D who cringed at the sight of him, but then he relaxed when he realized what Murdoc just called him.

"_Stuart? _No' trollop, git, faceache?" 2D sat up straighter on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Shut up before I change my mind," Murdoc chuckled.

_"Someone's in a good mood,"_ 2D thought, _"Must be the sex."_  
2D stared through Murdoc and nodded absently, confirming his own thoughts.

"Anyway, go buy us some fags," Murdoc demanded.

"But there's like an 'undred packs in tha' cabinet!"2D exclaimed, pointing to the highest cabinet.

"Those are your gay fags! I want ta be able to wrap my own bloody cigarettes, not smoke your sodding pre-rolled!"

"_Gay fags_," 2D snorted, holding to his abdomen as his laughter got louder and louder.

"Faceacheee!" Murdoc yelled, ready to punch him, "I wanted to do this the easy way, but you won't cooperate, so," Murdoc said as he raised his fist.

"Okay okay!" 2D shielded his face with his arms, "Where 'm I s'pposed to find tobacco and wrappin' paper?"

"There's a nice shop in Kent I always go to," Murdoc shrugged, not really caring about 2D or the cigarettes. He just had to get him out of the house.

"But that's miles away! You didn' seem to mind my cigarettes yesterday, when you smoked an 'ole box of 'em!" 2D exclaimed, furrowing his brow.

''Then go buy some booze for Satan's sake!'' Murdoc was slowly getting frustrated by him.

''WE 'AVE BOOZE FOR THE ENTIRE CENTURY!'' 2D yelled at him, but then he seemed to realize who he was talking to. ''Uh, sorry sorry, I'll just go get sum' ice-cream in... Bayswota','' 2D gave a nervous smile and made a run for the door.

''Bye-bye, faceache,'' Murdoc gave an evil chuckle.

As soon as 2D was gone, Murdoc opened the fridge and checked the food situation out. It was not good. _Not one sodding bit._

_A half-eaten pudding, two gallons of milk, an apple that seemed to have grown a culture, rotten baloney... Aha! Chicken! And it's fresh,raw one, too. Goodie!_  
_Noodle used to make something Japanese with chicken... Oh right! Skewers!_

Murdoc dug his hands into his pockets and found his phone, along with 2D's iPhone. Oh yeah, he nicked it from him once. He found a recipe for Japanese skewers on the world wide web and started collecting ingredients.

''_Chicken thighs_, I 'ave those. Err, _Japanese leek_? Red onion will do,'' he reached down and took it from one of the cabinets.  
''_Soya sauce, _well I got oil... _Mirin or Sake, _how the fuck am I supposed to 'ave tha'? Jack it is,'' he said, taking a bottle of Jack Daniels off the counter.  
''_Sugar - _Finally something normal!'' he said happily as he found the sugar, but unfortunately they had only individually wrapped sugar cubes. _It would do.  
_''_Honey or maple syrup,_ great, faceache just bought some maple syrup for pancakes.''

_...(meanwhile)_

Noodle heard voices coming from downstairs. She shrugged it off, but couldn't help but wonder in Murdoc was talking to himself because she couldn't hear 2D. Maybe he was talking on the phone? Anyway, that was the least of her problems now. She stepped into the shower and let the water run a bit as she tried to find the perfect temperature. She took her clothes off and let the water pour over her. The water washed up all the makeup and tears, as well as the anxiety and she was starting to calm down a bit.  
She decided that she will go downstairs later and try to find something to do. She couldn't avoid Murdoc forever, they were still in a band, and it would be better if 2D and Russel never knew about her feelings, which Murdoc _obviously_ didn't see. She was saddened and disappointed by the fact (at least she thought it was a fact- _an unchangeable fact_) that he'll never have any romantic interest in her. They could still be friends. Yeah, friends. _Fantastic_. _Bloody perfect._

...

''_Mix together 4 tablespoons of soya sauce, 3 tablespoons of sugar, a little bit of honey or maple syrup, a little bit of mirin and water, and heat it up until it's homogenous, _Fuck that_,_'' Murdoc said as he read the recipe.  
''Stupid cooking shit,'' he said as he put 4 tablespoons of oil, 6 cubes of sugar which he had to unwrap first, a bucket full of maple syrup which accidentally poured out a _bit_ too much, so he had to even it out with half a bottle of Jack. He stirred it all a bit and left it to heat up as he pondered over the chicken.  
''C_ut the chicken thighs into about 3x2x2cm large pieces. Put the chicken pieces into the already prepared sauce, and let it stand for a while. Cut the leek or green onions in about 3 cm long pieces_,'' he read the recipe.  
''Like Hell I'm gonna measure it,'' he took a knife and chopped everything into acceptable pieces. He then proceeded to spear everything on wooden sticks and put it in his _homogenous _mix. After a while he poured everything in a bigger pan and stuck it in the oven.

''This cooking ain't so hard,'' he leaned against the counter, taking a swig from his bottle of Jack, _''Hopefully Noodle will like it... Who am I kidding? This is shit. I am shit.'' _he facepalmed at the thought.

Noodle entered the kitchen to find him looking devastated, his face in his hands.

''Murd-'' she begun softly, but got cut off.

''Noods,'' his face brightened when he saw her, ''Wait, you can't be 'ere! Could you wait outside for a bit?''

''I'm not in the mood for your games...'' she looked away.

''Just wait a bit outside... Please?'' he took one step closer to her.

_Murdoc Niccals said please._  
When she thought she'll never see the day...

''Okay,'' she sighed and left the room. She stood in front of the door for five minutes, and then sat by it for another ten. She was wondering what he was doing in there. The kitchen was a mess, but then again, it always is.

''Noods, come in,'' Murdoc opened the door and she stood up, dusted herself off and entered the kitchen.

Murdoc pulled out a chair for her and she sat down wordlessly.  
He decorated the kitchen Japanese style, it reminded Noodle of her old room in Kong.  
_It was beautiful._

She was wondering why the room was filled with dim red light, but saw that there was a red paper lantern where a light bulb usually stood. There was a plate with something on it in front of her. She recognized the meal immediately.

''Yakitori... Murdoc, did you make all this?'' she stared at him in awe.

He nodded and, even though she couldn't see exactly due to the light, Noodle could've sworn he blushed.

''Try it,'' he gestured toward the plate.

Noodle took one of the skewers and bit into it.

She burst out laughing.  
''Mmm, it's really good,'' she said, but grimaced as she swallowed it.

''Are you lyin' to me?'' he chuckled, sitting on the opposite side of the table.

''Don't get mad, but yes, I'm lying,'' she giggled.

''Why would I get mad? Means you care 'bout me, so ya 'ave to lie 'cause ya don't want ta 'urt me,'' he winked at her.

She blushed. ''I really appreciate what you did, why did you even..?'' she asked at him with an ear- to- ear smile.

''I promised I'll make ya breakfast, but I kinda fucked that up...'' he shrugged.

_Right. _The memories of last night and this morning came back too Noodle and her face darkened.

''I'm sorry,'' he said with an expression that broke her heart.

_Wow, 'please' and 'I'm sorry' in one day. He's really trying._

''Noods, I want to make up to you for, err, skipping the story yesterday... Do ya want to go campin'? Just the two o' us. It'll give me a chance to finish the story,'' he asked hopefully, giving an unsure smile.

''Sure,'' Noodle smiled at him widely, putting her hand on his.

* * *

**Thanks for reading lovelies and leave opinions :3  
*_Yakitori_ is Japanese for chicken skewers :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you again and again and enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

Murdoc was about to leave when he saw Noodle bite into one of the skewers.

"I thought ya hate 'em?" he teased.

"Nawh, they're... Acceptable. And I'm starving. You know they would've been excellent if you didn't pour loads of alcohol," she giggled and shivered as she swallowed.

"C'mon luv, don't eat that, ya can eat some candy while packing," he exited the room.  
Noodle was on her feet immediately and she had to stop herself from shouting and jumping up and down.  
_"Just the two of us. Alone. In the woods."_

Before she exited the kitchen, she grabbed two spoons and a can of ice- cream. She rushed upstairs and almost ran past Murdoc who was sitting in his chair lift. He turned it off and got up, walking her upstairs.  
Thank God the staircase wasn't that wide, so they walked right next to each other the entire time.

They went into Murdoc's room and sat on the bed. Noodle scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and stuck it in his mouth.

"Needs alcohol," he said as he licked the spoon.  
Noodle giggled and continued eating as Murdoc took some clean _(not sure if clean, rather fresh-er)_ clothes from the closet. He then threw them in a big black bag along with two tents and some fishing gear. He was a bit distracted by Noodle licking the ice cream, especially when a bit melted and dripped down her chin, so she wiped it with her finger and licked it off. It was vanilla ice cream, _who wouldn't have dirty thoughts?_

"Where's 2D?" Noodle asked curiously, she knew he doesn't work on Saturdays.

"Went to get some ice-cream," Murdoc said as he finished packing and sat next to Noodle.

She gave him the _what-the-fuck, Murdoc?-_ look as she gestured toward the half-emptied ice cream can.

"I had to get him outta the house," he chuckled.

Noodle just grinned and left the ice cream with Murdoc as she went to her room, grabbed just a couple of shirts and pants and her morning bathroom routine gear. She took two blankets and some food, water and tea.  
She came back to Murdoc's room, shoved the stuff in his bag and soon they were off.

''So how long are we staying there?'' she asked as they drove toward the forest.

'' 'Til Monday mornin','' he smiled at her.

''I hope it won't rain too much,'' Noodle said, looking out the window. The sky was once again gloomy and filled with dark grey clouds.

They exited the car and made their way into the forest, stopping by a river where Murdoc took the tents out. He put one up for Noodle, she offered to help him but he acted like a true gentleman _(I know it's hard, but you better believe it) _and told her to rest while he did all the work.

"Dammit, this one has a hole in the roof," Murdoc said as he put his hand through the big hole in his tent. Noodle was standing on the shore of the river, the water splashing against her bare feet.  
She giggled. "We can share mine," she shrugged.

"Na'h, I can sleep outside," he scratched the back of his head and kicked the broken tent.

''No! You could get sick outside, it's cold and it might even rain,'' Noodle looked at him worriedly, ''And if you say no, I'll kick your ass and drag you to sleep with me,'' she smiled at him.

''Thanks luv,'' he chuckled, approaching her. He took his boots off and stepped into the water.

Noodle looked across the river at some rabbits, while Murdoc looked at her the entire time.

''Aaaah!'' Noodle screamed as he suddenly splashed some water over her.  
She kicked and splashed water on him as he backed away, water up to his knees. He slipped on a rock and fell backwards into the water.

''Murdoc!'' Noodle yelled, running frantically. She saw him laying still on his back in the water, but wasn't able to see his face because of the waves the stream was making. She leaned over him and reached inside the water, trying to pull him out. But something pulled her in instead, and soon her pair of lips was greeted by another pair pressing against them.  
Murdoc held her close as she relaxed and returned his kiss. The water felt good even though it was cold, but Murdoc's body against hers felt even better. They rose to the surface to gasp for air and Noodle wrapped her arms around Murdoc's neck, shivering from the cold.

''You idiot, I thought something happened to you,'' she whispered, hugging him tightly.

''Sorry luv,'' he chuckled and kissed her again. He didn't even try to sneak his tongue in, it was too soon for that. He wanted to take things slow with his little love.  
He picked her up and carried her to the shore as she clutched him tightly. They parted and she stumbled inside the tent and wrapped a blanket around herself. Murdoc gave her some tea from a thermos bottle.

''Aren't you cold?'' she asked him as he sat on the floor, to tall to stand up straight in the tent.

''Not too much, I'll just change,'' he said, searching for his shirt and pants in the bag. After he found some he got out and changed outside, much to Noodle's disappointment.  
He entered the tent with his shirt in his hand, though.

''Come here, you must be freezing! Why didn't you put your shirt on?'' Noodle lifted the blanket and he sat next to her as she wrapped it around the both of them.

''Faceache burnt through this one with firecrackers,'' he threw the shirt away, as well as the wet clothes.

''Oh poor baby,'' Noodle pouted teasingly and hugged him.

Murdoc laughed, hugging her tighter, ''Wait, aren't ya cold in those damp clothes?'' he asked her with a truly worried expression.

''Yeah, help me take them off,'' Noodle threw the blanket off her and Murdoc peeled her wet shirt off slowly. She took her shorts off and was left in her panties and bra, so she covered herself with a blanket again. Murdoc started fumbling around the bag to find her clothes, but Noodle just shook her head ''no'', pulled him closer and snuggled into his bare chest. They sat there in silence, enjoying eachother's warmth when Murdoc spoke.

''Tha' girl cried when the evil woman gave her tha' salty food. 'ey let 'er cry, because tears rolled down 'er cheeks instead of tears, and 'ey collected 'em. The woman said tha' she'll give 'er somethin' ta eat, if she gives 'er one of 'er eyes,'' Murdoc spoke quietly.

''Finally,'' Noodle grinned at him, ''Go on.'' she put her her hands around him.

''The girl agreed and 'ey took 'er eye out, giving 'er salt water to drink so she was even more thirsty. She pleaded for some clean wota', but 'ey gave 'er sea wota', and demanded for anotha' eye, she agreed and 'ey left 'er blind, threw 'er in a well, thinkin' it wos bloody funny to leave 'er there, _so she can drink as much as she'd like_,''

''Why would they do this to _me_?'' Noodle laughed.

''O' righ', we called the pretty one Noods,'' Murdoc laughed, ''Well, _Noodle_ was soon found by a _charming _man, a bit older than 'erself. He pulled 'er out of tha' well and 'ey lived togetha' in his house which wos in a tobacco field,''

''Ooh, _my _saviour,'' Noodle giggled, ''I'll call him Murdoc,'' she looked up at him and kissed him quickly.

He laughed, ''I duuno wot 'appened next, I'll try to remember and I'll tell ya tomorrow, okay?'' she nodded and he kissed her forehead.  
They soon fell asleep in eachother's arms, listening to the sound of rain.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)  
Leave opinions :D and to the people who already left their opinion- you rock x**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my favorite chapter yet :3 I don't know why XD  
Anyway thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Noodle was awoken by the sound of birds chirping. She groaned tiredly and laid on the floor when she realized she was alone in the tent. She sat up straight and threw the blanket off herself. The weather was much nicer now, it was warm and humid and the Sun was shining. She put a long t-shirt on and crawled out of the tent, eager to find Murdoc as soon as possible.  
Murdoc sat on a log close to the shore where the water was a bit deeper, a fishing rod in his hand.  
He wasn't paying so much attention to the fishing, due to sitting there all morning and not catching anything. He was chugging on a beer when Noodle approached him.

"Morning Murdoc," Noodle sat next to him.

" 'ello luv. Did ya sleep well?" He settled his beer on the ground and put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer as he kissed her neck.

"Of course," she smiled, "You?"

"Well I slept with the most beautiful girl eva', " he chuckled.

Noodle forced a smile but her heart stung when she remembered Murdoc say almost the same thing to that blonde the other day.  
She shrugged it off. Murdoc kissed _her_ yesterday._ Noodle. Not some one night stand._  
She finally felt important to someone.

"What time is it?" she changed the subject, giving him a genuine smile.

"Uhh... Ten a.m.," he answered.

"Oh," she stretched, "When did you get up?"

"Seven," he said and looked at his fishing rod, thinking he finally caught something. It was nothing, unfortunately.  
_"Actually I got up at five, but I laid with you because it felt like sin to leave you," _he thought, but didn't say it.

"Been tryin' to catch breakfast," he said instead.

"We have some sandwiches in the bag, you don't have to fish. But it looks kind of fun. Anyway, I... Have to use the loo," she chuckled and took her shirt off, throwing it behind as she jumped into the river. She took her panties off when the water was deep enough and after she was done with a _'number 1'_, she didn't put her panties back on.

"Muurdooc," she called him, waving her panties in the air.

His attention snapped to her immediately and he threw the fishing rod beside him. He undressed to his boxers in a second.  
He climbed on one of the bigger rocks and jumped in, swimming toward her.

"Mmm, what is it luv?" he purred into her ear as he sneaked his hands to her bum, disappointed when he found that she managed to put her panties back on.

Noodle blushed as she hugged him back. "I wanted to know if you wanted to have-"

_"Sweet Satan is she gonna say sex?"_ Murdoc thought and got that mini heart attack.

"A swim?" she broke the hug and looked up at him.

"Yea', of course," he smiled at her, a bit disappointed.  
He was longing to make love to her. But the biggest problem was that in all of his past relationships _(if you could call one night shags relationships)_ he was the _''boss''_. Now he let Noodle decide the pace in which they'll take it. And he had to be patient. It was hard, but it's for Noodle.

They swam a bit downstream, and then a bit upstream because downstream is too mainstream. _((**A\N**: I had to write this 'cause it cracks me up every time XD))_

They didn't even have to dry themselves off, by the time they were out of the water it was noon and it got really hot.  
Noodle's stomach grumbled as she sat on the log. She remembered she hadn't eaten anything yet.

''Mudz I'll go fetch some food from the bag,'' she said.

''Wait, we'll eat some fish, jus' give me a moment, I'm feelin' lucky,'' he grinned and took the fishing rod.

''Can I try?'' she sat back on the log next to him.

''Sure,'' he gave her the rod, ''Ok, now jus' throw it back and then in the wota', tha' way it'll go furtha'," he explained it to her and leaned toward her so his shoulder rubbed against hers.  
Noodle blushed and nodded as she did as told.

"That's bloody fantastic," he said and managed to bring a big smile out of her.

"What now?" she turned to him.

"Now we kiss 'til ya catch something," he tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love fishing," she murmured as he kissed her cheek, slowly making his way toward her lips again.  
Just as he slipped his tongue between her lips, she broke the kiss.  
Something was pulling on the other end of the string.

"I-I think I caught something!" she exclaimed.

"Already?" he gave a puzzled look to the rod.

"What do I do now?" she was laughing her arse off.

"Pull the rod back a bit!" he laughed.

"I can't, it's fighting!" she almost dropped the rod when the fish pulled back.

"You've definitely caugh' somethin', and it's somethin' big," he calmed down a bit, but a smile never left his face.  
"Reel in a bit," he continued and she obeyed, fidgeting with the rod anxiously.

"Great, now let the fish pull a bit, and then reel in again," he said and she breathed in and out slowly, but couldn't fight the happiness and anxiety.

"Oh God! It's on the surface!" Noodle screamed as she saw the fish's head.

Murdoc just nodded and got into the river, getting closer to the fish who was now splashing the water, trying to escape.  
He caught it with both his hands. It was slippery but he grasped it tightly, and it stopped fighting back after being exposed to the Summer air for a bit. He got out of the river and threw the fish into a bucket. Noodle just stared in awe.

"You catch them with your hands?" she was astonished.

"Didn' bring a net," he shrugged.

It was immediate euphoria. _They caught a bloomin' fish!  
_It was a really nice one too, a golden hue with red spots._  
_

Noodle jumped into his arms which made them both fall onto the grass and leaves behind the log. They were laughing uncontrollably.  
Murdoc kissed Noodle and this time she probed his lips with her tongue. They savored each other until they had to gasp for air.

"Congratulations luv," Murdoc chuckled.

"Beginner's luck," she smiled at him.

"Na'h, you're a natural," he put a lock of hair behind her ear.  
Suddenly they heard a thud from the bucket.  
Noodle got up and brought the bucket to Murdoc, crouching next to him as he sat up.

"What fish is this anyway?" Noodle asked, stroking it a bit.  
Murdoc thought she was absolutely adorable, like she was comforting it.

"Tha' is a Pike. And it must 'ave 'round ten pounds," he answered.

"Do we have to kill it?" Noodle made a cute pout, whispering a _shhh_ to the scared fish.

"You can let it go," he chuckled, "we do 'ave otha' food."

"Yes! Thanks Murdoc," she kissed him quickly and went to throw the fish back in the water,  
"Im going to call it Freckles, because it has these nice red spots" she muttered smugly as she took it to the river, happy to see it swim away when she put in in the water.  
Murdoc chuckled, almost not able to stand her adorableness.

"I'll go fetch us some food, I'm starving," she went to the tent, but halfway there she came back and planted another quick kiss on Murdoc's lips.

''I love you,'' she said, sounding a bit scared.

''I love ya too,'' he smiled and pulled her into his lap, kissing her again. She didn't even feel hunger anymore, everything else but her and Murdoc had faded, and it was the best feeling ever.

* * *

**I really hope you like it, you awesome readers and reviewers :D  
Thanks for reading and as always it would be nice if you left opinions :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this :)**  
**And let me just give a shout-out to _Midnight scarlett_ and_ radm_ who are just too awesome jhgfdsasdfghjhkl**

* * *

They picked all their stuff up and went toward the tent. After eating and drinking they decided to stay inside because the weather was a bit chilly, and getting colder.

It was only seven p.m. and they decided to go to sleep because they had to get home really early (2D needed the car to work) and there was not much for them to do because it was raining. Murdoc gave Noodle his jacket because she had only a t-shirt and shorts, so he was left only in his shirt and jeans.  
They fell asleep and were peacefully sleeping until the sound of thunder woke Noodle up.

She gasped and sat up straight. She wasn't really fond of thunder, but that wasn't her biggest problem.  
It was freezing cold, even with Murdoc's jacket on and two blankets over her. She looked down at Murdoc who was sleeping peacefully, there was even a grin on his face.  
She felt guilty waking him up but she felt like she was going to die from the cold and her fear of thunder.  
She shook his shoulder gently, "Murdoc?"  
He opened his eyes tiredly but sat up quickly when he saw Noodle's eyes fill with tears.

"What is it luv?" he asked, putting a hand on her cheek.

"Just... I'm really cold and-" she was cut off by the loud roar of thunder.

"C'mere," he comforted her. He remembered her fear very well.

"I 'eard tha' if you're cold it's best to 'ave skin on skin contact with someone," he was joking, so you can imagine his surprise when Noodle said "Okay," and started taking the jacket off.  
He took his shirt off and watched her as she stripped to her underwear. He was fumbling with his belt and when he finally took his pants off he looked up at Noodle who was taking her bra off.

"Luv you can stay in that," he shrugged.

"But it wouldn't be fair to you, you're wearing only boxers," she grinned and took her bra off, throwing it aside. She was shivering from the cold but she didn't stop undressing. After doing taking her bra off, Murdoc thought she was going to lay down but she put her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and took them off too.

"Now you're not fair to me," she giggled.

Murdoc grinned mischievously and took his boxers off. He laid down and Noodle climbed on top of him. He covered them with two blankets, taking every opportunity to gaze at her beautiful body. Noodle kissed him and put her head into the crook of his neck.  
There was another loud roar of thunder and Noodle shivered. Murdoc caressed her back with his hand, thinking of a perfect way to distract her from being afraid.

"The evil woman made her daughta' marry tha' royal bloke- I guess he wos a prince. She colored 'er 'air and gave 'er lenses so she'd look more like Noodle. She put some roses and pearls she took from Noodle into 'er daughta's 'air, collar, bed... But soon she was out of roses and pearls and she couldn't cheat anymore. So, that bloke, err I mean Murdoc, took a bunch o' roses from Noodle and went to where the newlyweds- the evil woman's daughter and the prince -now lived. 'e gave some roses to the bride in exchange for one of Noodle's eyes. When she 'ad 'er eye back she was so 'appy she cried and her tears turned into pearls. 'e exchanged the pearls for the otha' eye and she kissed 'im when 'e got back. The prince found out tha' the _real Noodle_ now lived with ''some bloke in a house in a tobacco field''. The prince came to win 'er back, but she told 'im to go away because she lived with Murdoc now," Murdoc told the story quietly, Noodle listening with big interest.

"And she loved him with all her heart," Noodle whispered and kissed Murdoc on the lips.

"And he loved her back," he chuckled.

They fell asleep happy, forgetting about the cold or the storm that was raging outside.

* * *

**Sorry if this one's a bit short, and thanks for reading! :3**  
**I think the next one is the last one :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews ^^  
This lemon is loong. Almost as long as Murdoc's co- *COUGH COUGH* hmm, anyway I really hope you like it.**

* * *

In the morning they got dressed and after packing up, they drove home. The weather was a bit nicer but there was mud everywhere from the previous rain.  
When they finally drove in front of the house, they could see the anxious 2D waiting for them.

''Must get ta work. Can't be late. Will get fired. Won't 'ave money...'' 2D muttered as he waited for Murdoc and Noodle to exit the car. As soon as they were out, he ran past them and drove off.  
Noodle laughed at how cute he was when he was nervous, and Murdoc just rolled his eyes, but still couldn't keep a smile off his face. Murdoc stepped closer to Noodle and stopped her just before she stepped on the porch.  
He was about to kiss her when Noodle looked up and said, ''Hi Russel.''

Murdoc backed away a bit and gave a nervous grin, ''Eeey, mate,'' he said awkwardly, looking up at Russel who was sitting on the roof.

''Yo, where have you two been?'' Russel frowned.

''Camping,'' they said in unison.

''Camping?'' he said suspiciously, ''Mudz you better have treated Noods right, otherwise- well you already know,'' he raised an eyebrow.

''No worries, _grandad_,'' he scoffed, ''We didn't drink anything but warm cocoa and we didn't smoke or stay up after 9. We slept in separate tents and it was like in a bloody convent, alright?'' he said sarcastically.

''Real funny, but don't fuck with me,'' Russel crossed his arms and Murdoc cringed a bit when he realized Russel could probably kill him by stepping on him.  
''Noods, did you have a good time?'' Russel smiled at her.

''Yes Russel,'' she returned the smile, ''We weren't doing anything... forbidden,'' she said. ''But we're about to,'' she whispered to Murdoc. Luckily Russel couldn't hear her.

Murdoc's eyes widened and the dirty thoughts about Noodle were back.

''Okay thanks but we 'ave to go,'' he grabbed Noodle's hand and dragged her into the house.

''Bye Russ,'' she could barely say it because soon she was standing in the corridor and Murdoc closed the door behind them.

"We're about to do forbidden things?" Murdoc pressed her body to the door, lifting her chin up with his hand.

"Well having sex isn't really forbidden..." she spoke softly. A smug smile was creeping up on her lips when she saw Murdoc's instant reaction. She could see the lust in his eyes and his eagerness as his hands made their way to her thighs.  
He lifted her legs and she tangled them around his waist, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her passionately, lifting her up and carrying her up the stairs.  
He threw the door of her bedroom open and put her onto the bed, climbing up on her and kissing her neck. He gazed at her beautiful body that was laying in front of him, her jade eyes looking up at him.  
Suddenly he realized she was doing this for the first time.

"Are ya sure ya want to do this?" it felt strange to ask her this but he had to make sure she really wanted to do it. He wouldn't want her to regret it later.

"I'm sure. I want you to be my first and only," she smiled at him and looked straight into his eyes.

He pulled her shirt of with a big smile and unhooked her bra quickly with his experienced hands.  
He pulled her pants and undies down at the same time and threw all her clothes to the floor. She sat up and unbuckled his pants, while he took his shirt off. Just as she was about to take his pants off he lowered himself and grabbed her thighs, caressing them.  
When he put his mouth on her clit, she screamed in pleasure. This made him go even faster. He licked it and looked up at her, using his long and skilled tongue in ways she never thought were possible. As he sucked on her clit gently her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Suddenly Murdoc stopped and left Noodle wanting for more.

"Look at me," he demanded.

She mixed a moan with a smile and grabbed a pillow to prop her head up. He started to suck her clit again, his hand moving up to one of her breasts. She then put her fingers in his hair, almost not able to stand the pleasure. Her moans and gasps encouraged him to continue even harder and he was making circles with his tongue on her little clit. His tongue then started moving really fast, so fast that she felt like she's about to explode of all the pleasure. She pushed her orgasm back just for a little bit longer, he seemed to know what she's doing, and it drove him wild with pure lust. He could tell by the look on her face she wasn't going to be able to hold her orgasm in that much longer, his fingers and tongue now going as fast as they can. She tried to hold on, but she couldn't seem to.

"If you don't stop, you're going to make me cum in your mouth," Noodle said, her voice broken by gasps and moans. Murdoc growled in approval.

She lost the hold she had on herself, and came so hard in his mouth. He just smiled and took his pants and boxers off as she was shaking. She looked at his long cock that was now exposed and fully erect.

Noodle had little time to recover as he slowly moved back up her body and started kissing her. As he rubbed his cock against her little pussy, while looking into her eyes he said, "You're mine now."

She struggled to tell him, "I was always yours."

This drove him over the edge.  
He slowly pushed himself into her, taking her innocence away from her. He kissed her soft pink lips to distract her from the pain.  
He pulled his head up so he can look into her beautiful eyes as he pushed even more of himself into her.  
_He's so big._  
He was still pushing even more of himself into her.

Then finally she felt his big balls touch her ass.  
_He's so huge._  
He went slowly for a bit, asking her if it hurts and if she wants him to stop.

"No! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" she said, thrusting a bit toward him. He went in and out of her, so slow, she knew he wanted to go faster and harder, but he didn't want to hurt her.

When she told him it doesn't hurt anymore, he started to go a little faster and harder. Little by little building up the speed, Noodle felt another wave coming over her. He must have seen the look on her face, because he started going really fast and hard, she knew she was close, and he knew it too. He kissed and bit her neck.  
Then with on big, deep thrust his big cock made her cum. As her tight pussy clenched his big cock he gritted his teeth and let out a loud grunt.

Murdoc put her on her hands and knees and took himself all the way out of her to only ram it back in harder.

"Say my name," he demanded.

"Mmm- Murdoc!" she screamed.

He grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her. She now felt him so deep inside of her. She could hear him breathing really hard, their moans coming together as he thrust inside her.

"Ah- ah- Murdoc," she moaned.

"Yeah luv, tell me what you want to do," he growled seductively.

"Ah- I- I want to ride you," she said in between gasps.

Murdoc got the biggest smile on his face and without taking himself out of her he pulled her on top and pulled her around so she was facing him. She rode him hard, his hands on her hips.  
His hands slowly drifted up her stomach to her small but perfectly soft breasts and he grabbed them. He held them in his hands as she bounced up and down on his big cock.

She leaned down to kiss him passionately. He put his arms around her back and locked them tight so she was pushed against him. He started to go in and out of her while she was on top of him. He started out slow but then went faster and faster. She screamed out because it felt so damn good. She looked into his eyes and unlocked his arms, grabbed his hands and put them over his head, taking control. She rode him nice and slow.  
Murdoc was never in such a helpless position, but he let Noodle take control because it felt so good and he didn't want her to stop.

Soon enough he took control and broke loose of her grip. He put her on her back again and put her feet over his shoulders without pulling out of her. She felt him go even deeper then before.

"Cum inside me, please cum inside me," she whispered.  
That's when he lost all of the little self control he had left and came deep inside her, while looking in her eyes. She screamed his name as she felt his hot warm cum inside her.

With one last thrust, he made her climax. He pulled her on top and they laid in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

* * *

**  
Feels weird to finish with a lemon :/ maybe I should make one more where they tell everyone they're together (or maybe round two)? :)  
I hope you liked it and leave opinions ;) x peace and love 'til next time  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Round two since people asked for it, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Noodle got up from the bed and grabbed her clothes, while Murdoc pulled his shirt and boxers on.

''I luv ya,'' Murdoc said with a smirk as he watched her get dressed.

She tip-toed over to him. He reached out his hands and took her hands in his. He held her arms up slightly as his eyes danced over her black bra and black jean boy shorts.

"I love you too" she said, smiling her dazzling smile.

He growled as he dropped her hands and grabbed her waist to pull her closer.

She smiled and tucked a short strand of hair behind her ear. His arms wrapped around her and he placed his hands on her ass. He nuzzled his nose against her neck as he breathed in her sweet scent. He picked her up one more time like he did before in the hallway, carrying her out of the room.

''Where are we going?'' she asked. She started giggling when he put her over his shoulder.

''I 'aven't 'ad enough of ya,'' he chuckled.

She slid her fingers under the hem of his shirt and lightly grazed his back with her nails. He shivered.

"I haven't had enough of you either. I owe you a favor," She whispered into his ear as he opened the door of his room. He placed her on his bed, climbing on top of her.

"Mmm... And wha' is that?" He said into her neck. He pulled back and looked into her eyes before he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

She slid his shirt up and over his head, ''You've pleased me, but I haven't pleased you yet,'' she whispered.

''Luv you've pleased me more than anyone,'' he whispered back.

She blindly tossed the shirt on the floor and ran her hands over his chest, ''I didn't mean that way...'' she said, Murdoc still not getting her. He got it when she sat up and pushed him onto his back, stroking his cock with her hand through his boxers.

''Oh,'' he whispered, closing his eyes as Noodle took his cock out, touching it with her fingers lightly.

''Aham,'' she giggled as she brought her lips closer and kissed the tip. He closed his eyes and helped take his boxers off completely. She kissed the tip again, and then licked it.

''Mmm luv, suck it,'' he ordered. Noodle grinned and put his cock in her mouth, taking it in as deep as she could. He gasped when she put in in almost completely, his fingers tangling into her hair instantly. He held his hand in her hair as she bobbed up and down, going faster and harder.  
When they both knew he was going to cum, he moaned ''Don't stop luv.''  
And that's when she stopped. He looked up confused, but a big smile appeared on his face when he saw her taking her shorts off.

He reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He pulled it off her arms gently and threw it onto the floor next to his shirt. He cupped her breasts with both hands as he bent slightly and let his tongue flick at her nipple. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her panties moisten.

He sucked her nipple delicately before running his tongue up her breast to her neck. He nibbled at her neck for a moment before he looked back up into her eyes.  
Noodle began taking her panties off, Murdoc touching himself as he looked at her. She slid her panties down around her ankles and kicked them off to the side.  
He moaned as she took his hard, swollen cock in her hand again. A smile danced on her lips as he placed his hands on the pillows beside him. She climbed on his lap, placing one knee on either side of him. She reached between them and grabbed his cock. She gently glided it into her vagina. He sucked air in through his teeth as she grinded down onto his lap. Her arms snaked around his neck and she slowly raised herself up again. She came down hard and he grunted. She slowly rode him, grinding her hips as she made him go deeper and harder inside her.

"Unf, luv" He said as he slid his hands up her legs and gripped her ass. "Don't stop."

"Go deeper," She moaned. "Deeper."

He guided her ass up and down, faster and faster.

"Uhhh, you feel so good!" She cried.

"C'mon, luv. Cum for me." He said as she quickened her pace.

Her breath was coming in short gasps as a warmth washed over her entire body. His hips were lifting off the bed to meet her thrusts. She moaned loudly as she felt the orgasm take over. Their thrusts were coming harder and faster. He threw back his head and grunted loudly as he too was sent over the edge. His body jerked with his release and he fell limp on the bed once the orgasm was complete.

She leaned against his chest as their breathing slowly returned to normal. She leaned back to look at his face. He was smiling up at her. She brought her lips to his and he gently sucked on her bottom lip.

''You know, I thank Svetlana for getting banged up. And I thank you for it,'' Noodle laughed,'' I mean, if it wasn't for that story, who knows where we'd be right now. I'd probably be bored out of my mind, instead of being with the love of my life,'' she snuggled into Murdoc's bare chest.

''Ya think I'm the love of yer life?'' he smiled and looked down into her jade hues.

''I do,'' she said proudly.

''I think yer the love of my life too,'' he said.

''Really?'' she looked up at him happily.

''Yeah,'' he nodded and laughed.  
She kissed him roughly, grinning the entire time.

''I want to go again!'' she said, and he had no time to respond because she pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

**_Fin, End, whatever you like to call it :3_  
**

* * *

**So I made round two and apparently they had round three too XD**  
**This is the end, hope you enjoyed it and keep you eyes peeled for new stories! :D**


End file.
